


Falta de Respeto

by Annimo2009



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annimo2009/pseuds/Annimo2009
Summary: Discutían. Ninguna novedad, pero algo saca de sus casillas al genio y hace algo que nunca imaginó...





	Falta de Respeto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia Stony de la vida. La publiqué hace tiempo en la página de fanfiction.net y ahora lo hago aquí.  
> Espero les guste para poder subir el resto de mis historias a esta plataforma.

 

Para variar discutían por alguna estupidez que ya había olvidado. No recordaba el inicio de la conversación, ni el final, ni la parte de en medio, lo único que recordaba era que estaba sumamente enojado por algo que el otro había dicho y que obviamente no le había gustado. Alguna irreverencia, alguna grosería o algo por el estilo. No recordaba.

La discusión subía cada vez más de nivel, ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía, solo soltaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente luego de escuchar las respuestas de su contraparte. 

La discusión había tomado lugar en el taller, el moreno estaba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, un par de pantallas desplegadas frente a él, y el rubio había llegado irrumpiendo su privacidad.

Cada uno en un extremo del lugar. Con miradas desafiantes, como cada vez que se veían.

Un reclamo. Una respuesta. Otro reclamo. Una irreverencia. Y todo se les fue de las manos.

Los reclamos de cosas pasadas comenzaron a  surgir, reclamos sin sentido de parte de ambos y gritos. Ambos alzaban la voz a medida que la conversación avanzaba y cada vez estaban más y más cerca el uno del otro.

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

En cualquier momento se lanzarían a los golpes, se atacarían como casi lo hacen cuando se conocieron. Sin armadura, sin escudo. A puño limpio.

― ¿No conoces el respeto, no es así, Stark? ― Con un dedo le golpeó el pecho, en el lugar donde solía estar el reactor. Y eso hizo perder al moreno el poco control que le quedaba.

Sin pesarlo siquiera, alzó los brazos y con ambas manos tomó el rostro del rubio y lo bajó a su altura para estampar sus labios contra los de él.

No sabía lo que hacía.

Para el rubio todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. De pronto vio como el moreno alzaba los brazos y con ambas manos tomaba su rostro para atraerlo hacia abajo y posaba sus labios con algo de fuerza contra los suyos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tony Stark le estaba besando.

En un comienzo ninguno hizo nada. No se movieron ni despegaron sus labios. Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y Steve aun los tenía abiertos.

De repente Tony, sin bajar las manos, separó sus labios de los del rubio y abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos celestes. La mirada del súper soldado se suavizó y se ruborizó levemente. Sorprendiendo totalmente a Tony al tomarle de la nuca y volver a juntar sus labios.

Esta vez el beso fue correspondido.

Steve tomó sus labios con fuerza y con un tinte de desesperación. Besó sus labios con devoción y Tony respondió con el mismo ímpetu que él. El roce se hizo más intenso y profundo, pero Tony quería que fuera aún más profundo por lo que pasó su lengua sobre el labio superior del rubio y este, con un pequeño gemido, abrió sus labios y le permitió la entrada a su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se acariciaron, se pasearon se una boca a otra y se recorrieron mutuamente hasta que el aire les hizo falta y, sin cortar el beso del todo, bajaron la intensidad de sus roces y finalizaron el beso con un ligero mordisco de parte del moreno al labio inferior de Steve.

Poco a poco distanciaron sus rostros y se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. No dijeron ni una palabra, solo se miraron un momento hasta que el silencio se rompió.

―Al parecer no, no conozco el respeto. ― Le sonrió con burla en la mirada. ― Al parecer tú tampoco lo conoces, Cap.

El rubio se ruborizó y simplemente le besó en respuesta.

* * *

  **Domingo 14 de Abril, 2019.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren actualizaciones sobre mis historias, pueden seguirme en Instagram: annimo2009.


End file.
